1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image processing devices and, more particularly, to image processing devices that execute image processing including a rotation process on a digital image.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image processing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-112796 (1998) that includes an image blocking circuit for dividing image data inputted from a scanner and the like into a plurality of blocks, a block rotation circuit for executing a rotation process on the image data in each block (block data), and an image compression processor for executing a JPEG compression process on the block data after the rotation.
However, making no mention at all of the formats of the image data, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-112796 would poorly address format conversion before and after the rotation process if the conversion is desired.